


Just Because We Can

by joy_shines



Category: Jolene (Song) - Dolly Parton
Genre: Communication during sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multi, Narrator is a goddamn adult, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, So much negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_shines/pseuds/joy_shines
Summary: She could have anyone, she could, but she’s set her sights on him. And why shouldn’t she? She ain’t stealin’, ain’t poaching from her friends - or enemies - ain’t trying to break up a courtship or happy home. Why shouldn’t she set her cap at the fine, friendly bachelor livin’ with that ornery friend of his at the edge of the woods? At him who always looks, but never tries to touch? At him who don’t try to take her down a peg or two every time her finishin’ school voice slips out? Why shouldn’t she? She don’t know he’s mine.





	Just Because We Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



It happened again last night. His voice, low and sweet like it is for me, for us, in dark of night or the pale mornin’...that voice, callin’  _ her _ name. The glances, the dances, the flirtin’ don’t worry me. A little is needful, in a town like this, especially for him, good-natured and fine-featured as he is. But  _ that _ voice, in his sleep, when he ain’t trying to perform for the rest of the world, when it should be just us? 

It near breaks my heart. 

She could have anyone, she could, but she’s set her sights on him. And why shouldn’t she? She ain’t stealin’, ain’t poaching from her friends - or enemies - ain’t trying to break up a courtship or happy home. Why shouldn’t she set her cap at the fine, friendly bachelor livin’ with that ornery friend of his at the edge of the woods? At him who always looks, but never tries to touch? At him who don’t try to take her down a peg or two every time her finishin’ school voice slips out? Why shouldn’t she? She don’t know he’s mine. She don’t know the choices we’ve made, the vows spoke in the greenwood, on a May morning, like the old songs say. 

And it wouldn’t matter none, what she knows or don’t, but it ain’t that he don’t like girls at all...it’s just that we like each other better. And dammit, we  _ agreed _ , he agreed, knowin’ full well how hard it’d be. He agreed, knowin’ he was givin’ up those rollin’ curves, that fall-bright hair...listen to me. It’d sound like I’m sweet on her my own self. She’s a fine figure of a woman, that’s certain. I don’t blame him for knowing that. 

I suppose I don’t even blame him for wantin’ something easier, something...something the rest of the town sees. Something he could go to church with on Sundays, if he wanted. I can’t really blame him...but it near breaks my heart. ‘Cause I don’t give a damn about that, what the lot of them think and see. For me, there’s only him. She don’t know, so I’m gonna tell her. Damn the cost.

* * *

She was pleased to see my sorry face - pleased to see me, showin’ up with no notice, no invitation, to a lady’s door after sunset...that was a damn fool plan, anyway. But she was pleased to see me. Invites me right in, and it’s  “Sit down, now, Ennis. I know how hard you boys work. May I get you a beer? A hot mug of cider?” No wonder Amos’s lost his head over this lady. I come in bristlin’ like a porcupine, and she plucks all my spines with a few words. 

I sit there, dumber than a post, all the words I’d had boilin’ in my head plain refusin’ to make their way out my mouth. She sets a steaming mug before me, and I warm my hands on it. “Ennis...you seem out of sorts - is all well with you and Amos?” At that, all my measured words desert me; all my reasoned thoughts fly like geese headin’ south. Something breaks in me, and then I’m leakin’ tears and begging of her not to take Amos away. 

“Oh honey,” she says, and her hand is so soft, so soft on my cheek. She walks away, and returns, sets down a glass in front of me. “From a cousin in Lexington. I’m pretty sure it won’t blind you, Ennis. Sounds like you need it.” She holds a glass, too, and sits across from me. “I’m so sorry, Ennis. I didn’t know.” ‘Course not, I say, how could you? We did so well to hide it. 

“You sure did. That is, y’all  _ do _ \- Amos flirting just enough build him a reputation as the most chivalrous heartbreaker since Percival, and you, with your stormcloud countenance, driving away anyone who might so much as glance at you.” She sighs. “Well, I feel a fool. Thought I was making a wise decision, setting my cap at Amos. Ought to’ve known it was too good to be true. Well, dear, you haven’t anything to fear from me.” 

I start to speak, but she hushes me, “No, I won’t tell anyone. It ain’t their business. And I’ll still flirt with Amos - help y’all keep your cover, at least...I will as long as I’m here. Might have to go away one day, since you’ve snapped up the last fine lad in this town.” Her smile is so sad, and so warm, that I want to apologize. 

“That’s so kind, Miss, but I’m sorry - I’m not laying this out very clear. I wouldn’t never think bad of you, and thank you for helping us...but the thing that worries me so is...well, to tell it plain, he calls for you in the night, Miss. He wants you, just as you want him. No offense meant, but I wouldn’t worry myself about you if he wasn’t gone on you himself. And - no, Miss, please let me finish - I sees now that I ought to have talked to him. It ain’t your problem, even if you are sweet enough to hear my troubles and apologize for something that ain’t your fault.” And now, her eyes are watering - Ennis, you dolt, you’ve gone and made the lady cry when you were meant to be saying how she need not feel bad - but I can’t seem to stop myself, “An’ maybe I oughta let him go to you, after all. It’s no kinda life hiding all the time and setting up deceptions. If he could be happy with you, maybe I oughta let him go, but I think I’m just too damn selfish, if you’ll pardon the language.”

“Ennis Broadwater, if you treat me like a delicate flower one more time, I’ll show you just how much rough language I’m aware of.” I laugh, the fuller for all the tears I’ve been cryin’, and she takes a sip of her drink. “I’ll have you know,” she says, slow and careful, like she’s tryin’ on a new dress that might be too tight, tryin’ not to bust the seams, “I’ll have you know that I’m no lady, mister. But I like to think I’m a good woman, for all that. So here it is, Ennis. You’ve been plain with me, so I’ll be plain with you. Could we share him? Could you do that, Ennis? You love him, and I can’t find it in me to break something so rare and beautiful. I love him, too, though - it’s newer than yours, but it’s strong.”

My breath’s shaking me like a leaf, and my head feels like a balloon. She can’t be serious, so I return the joke, “Miss...Miss, you wouldn’t be able to stand my cantankerous ass day in, day out. Nor should you have to.” The gaze she fixes me with feels like lightning, burning up my words. 

“Don’t you give me that bullshit, mister. As if tonight alone wasn’t proof of that sweet heart you keep buried under those quills of yours. As if Amos would put up with you if you hadn’t merriment in you as well as standoffishness.” She laid her hand on my arm, and I near jumped out of my skin. “You know...I would have tried for you, I think, if you’d ever given me a bit of reason to think you’d have me. As prickly as you talk and look, you  _ act _ kind. I tell you, Ennis, it wouldn’t be a hardship for me to know you better. Or to catch sight of those pretty eyes every day.” 

I almost choke on my mouthful of her good bourbon whiskey. She smiles so pretty, and goes on, before I can stop her, “But think about it...if...if Amos and I were to wed, well, folks might think it a little odd if his ornery bachelor roommate stayed around the homeplace, odd, but not damning. They might think I’d done rather well for myself, having an extra set of hands around the place, even if it came at the price of a surly face,” and here she grins, tossing her curls. The way she laid it out, I could see it all...and Amos...surely Amos could love us both, if anyone could.

“I don’t...I don’t know what to say. Or think, in truth. It sounds...well, it sounds too nice to be true. I’m sure to muck it up, some way, and...then you’d be wed, and I’d be alone…”

“Ennis, I’m not suggesting that Amos and I head to the church tomorrow. Of course we’d want to give it some time and make certain. But...give it some thought? And just let me know, yes?” 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll think on it, for certain,” and I feel my cussed cheeks heat as thoughts arise of just what might go on twixt our cabin walls with Miss Jolene in our lives. “Thank you for the cider. And the bourbon. And for letting me impose on your evening.”

“Anytime, Ennis.” I turn to go, but she stops me, “Will you not shake hands, mister? We’re in this together, after all.” I take her hand, lightly and carefully at first, but she holds mine firm, like she’s decided, like she trusts me, like she’s shaking on a bargain already made. We shake, and I tear away into the night. 

* * *

Amos has tumbled into bed by the time I get home, so I linger in my chair, starin’ at the embers and trying to imagine the three of us under one roof. Imagining me goin’ to bed in the other bedroom, the one that’s never slept in now, but is _mine_ , if anyone gets nosy, because of course the wedded pair have  _ our _ bedroom. Seein’ myself lying alone in bed, hearing the sounds of their love through the walls - Amos is a skillful man, and I’ve no doubt he’d coax sounds deep and high from her, just as he does from me. And some nights, surely, when she’s got her courses or is just tired, some nights he’d come to me, and we’d please each other as we’re wont to...and she’d be the one alone in bed, with my cries to keep her company. I cannot do that - to her or me, and I’ll tell’er so tomorrow. Resolved in my own mind, I slide in beside Amos, and sleep.

In the light of morning, though, my damn mind won’t shut up, showing me how Jolene could fit into our lives - how I could wash and she could dry the breakfast dishes, so’s Amos could get out the door and down to the school without such a rush. How our garden could be twice as big, if it wasn’t just me tendin’ it in between workin’ on our neighbors’ tractors and cars... Now, Ennis, why are you assuming a gal like her would want to stop teachin’ just because she’s wed? But, all the same, with their two paychecks a-comin’ in, we might be able to pay a kid to help with the gardenin’, or build a bigger kitchen...or maybe even get us some chickens, like Amos and I’ve been wanting for years. There’d be another voice to read stories or news while we did after-dinner chores or indoor work; another smile at the dinner table; more books to fill out our pitiful shelves...another set of arms to comfort and hands to hold…

None of that, my boy. None of that. So she gave you some flattering words, eh? Thought she might’ve liked you well enough at one time, eh? Well, you’ve missed that boat. She’s kind and deep-hearted, but she’s set her sights on Amos. Look, now, see her kissin’ Amos hello in the evenings, then you kissin’ him hello...and perhaps then you and her shake hands. Friendly, right? But not  _ close _ . Not like her-and-Amos. Not like you-and-Amos. See that distance? That’s still there. That’s how it’d be, the both of you, turnin’ to Amos like flowers to the sun - and how could you not try to compete for his smile, then? No, that’s not what you’d want, an’ you know it. You know it, an' you must tell her.  


* * *

So here I am, near sundown, rapping at her door. I shan’t leave this for another day, won’t draw out my ruminatin' or keep her waitin’ on my answer. I know what I want, so the decent thing is to tell her. Lord, have mercy on the foolish.

“Ennis! I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon. Come on in.” I sit myself in the offered chair, and dive right in. No use dallying.

“Miss Jolene...I’ve been thinkin’, all last night and all today, on what you said. An’ it makes a pretty picture, but I can’t do it.” Her face falls, and she goes to say something, but I plow forward, “I keep seeing the both of us, you and me, lookin’ up at Amos like he’s King Solomon, and we’re his concubines, if you’ll excuse the language. And I can’t do that. His head don’t need to swell no bigger’n it already is.” She chokes on a bit of a laugh.

“Ennis, it isn’t really fair to dash a girl’s hopes and make her laugh in the same breath.”

“No, miss, I expect not...but I hope, well, I was thinking. That way, Amos loving me and Amos loving you...it didn’t feel right. But...well, they do say that a cord of three strands ain’t easily broken. So..forgive me, but I was wonderin’...how would it be if we was all...entwined?” Her eyes go wide, then narrow.

“Ennis, if you are teasing me or toying with me, or worse yet, trying to make yourself want something you’ve no interest in, I  _ shall _ swat you.” She must’ve seen my bewilderment on my face, “Oh, I don’t mean to scold...but I thought you only liked boys. And, for all your pretty eyes and kind hands, I’m not the sort of gal who’ll take a man’s pity, in that area. If I’m to...entwine, as you so poetically put it, then dammit, it’ll be with someone who wants me as much as I want him.”

Takes me a moment to find my breath again. “No! Bless me, no, I like lookin’ at ladies just fine...it’s just that neither Amos nor me ever found anyone, man or woman, that we liked better than each other. Still haven’t,” and here I pause, ‘cause you don’t live with a smooth talker without pickin’ up just a bit of his skill, “but I think there’s a lady we might both come to like  _ as well _ as we like each other. If’n she’d be interested in dealing with the both of us.” She claps her hand over her mouth, and her eyes grow a bit misty. A rough sound bursts out of her - a laugh or a sob, I don’t know. I reach out my hand to her, and she clasps it. “Not askin’ you to come down to the church...or out to the greenwood, where Amos and I make our promises, but…”

“Yes, Ennis, yes, yes. Just shut up, for a minute. Yes, we’ll try. Yes, we’ll see. Yes, Lord willing, we’ll find a way to make it work. But...I guess we’d better tell Amos, huh?” Laughter’s flowing out of her, like the creek fed by spring rains, and I’m laughin’ too. “C’mon,” I say, “let’s go tell him.”

* * *

I push the door open - no knock. Heaven help me, but I wanna surprise him. I expect to see him sitting at his desk, grading or planning for the next day...but he’s nowhere to be seen. I put my finger to my mouth, and Jolene swallows a laugh. Ah - there, I hear it. That soft, sweet rustle of a hand moving under clothing, the little groans and sighs. Oh, I’m a mean bastard, but I can’t resist. Jolene’s hand’s in mine, trailing behind me as I lead her through the house. I know what she’ll see when we get to the bedroom: Amos, layin’ back on the pillows, hand in his pants, flies undone, the way he does when he’s in a hurry, when he’s been hot over somethin’ all day, and just needs relief. I stand in front of her, and poke my head in the doorway - sure enough, he’s working himself hard and slow, head of his cock just lookin’ over his hand.

“Hey, darlin’, what’s got you so worked up? Thinkin’ about me?” And bless her, Jolene is right on time, stepping into the doorway beside me, “Or about me?” And then she gasps and colors, and I only have a second to wonder if this is her first time seein’ a cock, Ennis, you never think do you, before Amos’s hand is flying off his cock like it’s red hot, and he’s gatherin’ his flies.

“Ennis, what the hell is this?” He looks like a deer in headlights, eyes like saucers, ready to jump out of his skin. I almost laugh, ‘cause he’s shocked and angry...but his cock is tremblin’ too. And then Jolene slides forward, moving like a cat, all sleek pride, puttin’ those hands on the footboard, leanin’ towards him and giving him a prime view.

“Aw, Amos. I’m sorry to shock you. I was just havin’ a conversation with Ennis here about how much I like you. And how much I like him. And how much y’all like me. And we thought that was a conversation all three of us should have together. Was I wrong about any of that?” Amos’s eyes are still shooting between us, and I may be mean, but I ain’t cruel.

“You talked about her in your sleep, Amos, honey.”

“But...I would never…”

“I know. But you wanted to, really wanted to...and I found I couldn’t blame you. So I went and made a fool of myself tellin’ her my troubles...and, well...we think we could all love each other. Hell with it, Amos, we’re already livin’ on the wrong side of propriety here, according to our neighbors...why shouldn’t we all live together, if it’s what makes us glad?”

“Well, that, and there’s the added benefit that me bein’ wed to one of you would turn away questions. That is, if we decide to do that.” Jolene colors again, and looks about to retreat. I take her hand before she can.

“But there it is, Amos - the three of us, just like them jokers with swords - all for one; one for all, yeah? How about it?” He brings a hand to his face, and starts to laugh.

“Je-sus, Ennis. Lord Almighty, you’ll be the death of me, love. Jolene, darlin’, I’m gone for you...you clearly know that...but are you certain about this? Don’t let that oaf push you into anything.” And she leans forward, crawling up the bed to kiss him full on the mouth, red hair all over.

“Oh, I’m certain, Amos. But we were rude, darling. You were occupied when we barged in. Don’t let us keep you.” Then it’s his turn to color, turning away and mumbling something about “not being right for a lady to see” when Jolene gets him by the chin. “Amos Dickenson, so help me, if you keep acting like I’m made of glass, I will swat you. Not hard,” she amends, “but you two are the darndest pair for keeping a girl from being easy with you when she wants to be.” 

So what with one thing and another, Amos scootches over, Jolene in the crook of his arm, eyes fever bright. And I, I’m gettin’ the feeling that we need to seal this - not for all time, not now, but enough to be going on with. “Jolene, honey, can I kiss you?” And, wonder of wonders, she pulls me right to her, kissin’ me with all the fire she showed to Amos. It’s slick and soft, and she’s somehow got more hurry and more worry to her than Amos, like she’s afeard it’ll go away if she don’t get it right. Her cheeks are so soft in my hands, and I need her to know we’ve got time, so I kiss her again, right slow and proper, with just a little teeth on her lips. When I pull away, she’s lookin’ all dazed, eyes black and body movin’ softly, wanting, but not knowin’ what, precisely, she wants. 

“Amen, hallelujah,” whispers Amos, “Come here, love,” and he’s hot and familiar and so comfortable, and now, now it feels like the three of us are in tune, ready to play together. I’m feelin’ good, feelin’ bold, and wantin’ to show this lovely lady what she’s gettin’ into, so I smile into Amos’s eyes, and start to slink down the bed. 

“Jolene, lovely, why don’t you share some of those fine kisses with Amos whilst I help him with his little problem here.” My mouth closes on him, and oh, could there be anything sweeter’n the high, shocked sound she makes when she sees? I glance up at ‘em, and Amos is reaching for her with one hand, the other tanglin’ in my hair. He’s strokin’ her face, kissing her mouth and her neck, and she looks fit to burst. In the back of my mind I wonder, how’re we gonna take care of her as she deserves? Ain’t neither of us have much experience with women...but that’s a concern for when Amos ain’t sittin’ heavy on my tongue, for when I’m done working him slow and steady. I can feel him gettin’ there, gettin’ close, but he tugs a little, holdin’ me back from finishin’ him.

“Beautiful, would you like to see me spend? Or shall I give it all to Ennis?” I love him so much in this moment, and so much more when Jolene squeezes her hands and eyes tight, sayin’ “Damn, Amos...I can’t...I want to see. This time, I want to see.” That’s all it takes for me to get my mouth offa him, takin’ him in one hand, rollin’ his balls with the other, and strokin’ him slick and tight and hard, till he shouts and shoots over his belly. She reaches out, dreamy-like, dips one pretty finger in the mess and tastes it. I hear someone groan, and, oh, that’s my own voice, and my own hand grabbin’ at my own cock to keep me from messin’ my trousers. She’s starin’ at me now, tryin’ to see through me.

“I want...Ennis, can I please…” her fingers twitch, like they wanna grab, and lord forgive me, but it’s a delight to see her so undone. Amos leans to her ear - I know he’s breathin’ hot and rich on her - and says just loud enough for me to hear, “Ask us for what you want, honey. We’re not likely to say no.”

“Ennis...can I...can I touch you? Like you touched Amos?” 

“Darlin’, anytime you want, anytime. Are you certain you don’t want us to tend to you first, though? We try to be gentlemen here…” Her eyes go even wider, and she shakes her head.

“No...no, after, please? I don’t...I want...I don’t think I’ll be in a state to do much after.” Her face twists a bit, “I...I don’t really know what I want in that area either. So...it...might take time. I don’t want to keep you waiting.”

“We’ve all the time in the world for you, ain’t that right Ennis? But what the lady wants is what she gets. Get yourself up here, love.”

We get Jolene snug between us, Amos at her back, whisperin’ in her ear, her head on my shoulder, as I open my trousers and take out my cock. I’m afraid she’ll run in fear from the dark-blushin’ head of it, or laugh that it’s too small, or shy away ‘cause it’s too big, but she just runs those nimble fingers over it. They’re softer than Amos’s, like down or silk, an’ it’s all I can do not to arch up, pressin’ for more. Amos must be guidin’ her, because she finds my balls, too, gently squeezin’ in the way I like, before wrapping her hand around me and commencin’ to stroke in earnest. Her soft, dry hand is just startin’ to burn a little when the bed shifts, and Amos is right there, takin’ me all the way in, getting me wet all over. Then it’s her hand, sliding easy and sweet over me, and I’ve barely time to warn her before I’m off like a rocket.

I open my eyes to see her tastin’ me on her fingers, just like she did Amos, and I have to squeeze them back closed as my cock tries to rise again. When I open them, Amos is kissin’ her, full and deep, pausin’ to ask permission as he goes to slide his hand under her blouse. I push my nose into her hair, breathing the rosewater smell of her, and relishin’ the way she trembles as Amos strokes her breasts. I find her ear, and flick out my tongue, gratified as she gives a little jump, reachin’ back to pull me to her. 

“I wanna help you feel real good, sweetheart,” I say, talkin’ close and quiet in her ear, “Can I reach up under your skirt? Can you help me figure out how to make it good for you?” She nods, and reaches to pull her skirts up, puttin’ my hand on her sweet thigh. I catch Amos’s eye, and he nods, too, so I pull away, puttin’ myself between her legs, just pettin’ her thighs and knees, and removin’ her little slippers. She’s cryin’ out louder now, and I see her blouse is open, and Amos is worryin’ her pretty pink peak like a popsicle. I bend, and start to kiss her knees and thighs, lettin’ my tongue linger, lettin’ her feel me enjoy gettin’ to know her here. She shakes and cries out louder, and I hear Amos ask, “Is that good, honey? Do you want more of this?” 

“If...either...of you stop, I just might die.” 

“Do you want Ennis to put his mouth on you, then? Like he did for me?” She squirms at this, legs tightenin’ against my arms. I pull back, petting her knees, her shins, hoping, hoping - how did it come to this? - hoping I’ll get to taste her, to know her like I know Amos.

“I...I don’t know if I’ll like it. I don’t know what that’s like.” Amos is rubbin’ her belly, soft and sure.

“I hear it’s just as nice for ladies as it is for us, or can be. And,” I can hear the grin in his voice, “this way we won’t give you any trouble you’re not ready for. But we’re happy just to do this, ain’t we, Ennis?”

“Yessir, we are. Whadda you think, sweetheart?”

“I think I’d like to know, please. But...I...might stop you, if I don’t like it?” I smile into her knee.

“You do that. I don’t wanna be doing anythin’ you don’t want. I’m learnin’ too, so tell me when I do good, and tell me when I don’t. I can’t get better without correction, Miss Jolene, ma’am.” She shudders and nods, and I hook my fingers into her plain little briefies, workin’ them down her legs. Her smell makes me feel a little wild, like I wanna bury myself in it, drink her down, eat her up. I hear Amos groan, so I know he’s feelin’ it too. I kiss up her thighs, on the soft inside, seein’ how she jerks for each drag of my tongue. 

I get up to the curly fur, so like Amos’s and mine, and just pet for a moment, feelin’ my way, findin’ her lips, and strokin’ them apart...and oh, sweet Jesus above, she is slick, like a river gettin’ ready to overflow its banks. She cries out when I run a finger through her wetness, louder at the top, so I do it again, and again, slow and careful, till she’s gaspin’, “There, there, Ennis, I, please, please would you kiss me there?” So I do, spreadin’ her lips with my fingers, and puttin’ my mouth to her to kiss and lick that little pearl, still slow and firm, like Amos likes it when I’m on his cock, till she chokes out, “Yes, yes please but faster please, please…” I oblige, speedin’ up, followin’ her hips, till she jerks fit to break my nose, wailin’ her pleasure. I feel her muscles pulsin’, like mine and Amos’s do when we spend, and then she’s limp as a rag doll.

“Sweet Jesus, Ennis, it’s a damn shame you didn’t see what I saw. Come kiss me love, and let me taste, too.” So I crawl up the bed, leaning over Jolene to kiss Amos, sharin’ her taste between us. A lazy hand catches my cheek, and she’s pullin’ me down to kiss her, too. She shivers, an’ holds to me like she might blow away. We lay that way for a bit, Amos and me strokin’ her hair, givin’ kisses all around, till she stirs herself. 

“You boys sure do know how to show a girl a good time. Whew! I feel...I feel like we have a lot to talk about. About how this might work. About what we want. About, oh, loads of things. But I’ll be damned if I can talk about it right now.” She flings an arm over her face, with such a sigh that we all bust out laughin’. 

“No need to talk now, darlin’. Amos is gonna go find us some cold dinner, and somethin’ cool to drink, and then we’re gonna eat right here in bed. An’ maybe we’ll talk tonight, or maybe we’ll talk tomorrow, but we’ll figure it out together.” Amos starts tearin’ himself away from her side with a groan.

“Don’t see’s how I should be the one getting dinner, as the two of you were the ones who interrupted me…” Jolene starts a-laughin’, an’ my heart swells, an’ Amos blows us both a kiss on his way out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear, dear Rubynye! I so enjoyed writing this, even if the characters refused to let me skip any of the talky feelings/relationship negotiation bits. I hope taking liberties with the gender of the song's narrator was alright with you - the idea hit, and I couldn't shake it...and I have an eternal weakness for M/M/F triads. 
> 
> I hope your Yuletide is merry and bright!


End file.
